


Leaf Him Be

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-02
Updated: 2005-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakuto has to rake leaves as punishment, but he has help.</p><p>This was the result of a prompt phrase.  The phrase is stated at the end of the fic.  Yaoi warning.  Title spelling is deliberate (I like puns, sue me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaf Him Be

Leaf Him Be (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Why did trees have to have so many leaves, anyway? Mukahi Gakuto wondered peevishly as he looked around the vast leaf-covered campus of Hyotei Gakuen. And why did HE have to rake them all up?!

"Because you told Kitagawa-sensei that his class made a great tranquilizer."

Gakuto turned toward Oshitari Yuushi and his stomach clenched a little at seeing him with colourful leaves swirling around him in the breeze. No matter what Yuushi was doing, he always had the stunning presence of an oil masterpiece.

One of the falling leaves choose that moment to hit Gakuto in the face, breaking him out of his reverie. He slapped it to the ground and jumped up and down on it.

Yuushi chuckled. "Gakuto, you really should learn to control your emotions. If you did, you'd not be in this position."

"I know." He sighed and gave him a curious glance. "But why are you here, Yuushi? You didn't insult Sensei."

"Partners should stick together and help one another," Yuushi replied calmly, gracing Gakuto with the heart-melting smile he loved best. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes," Gakuto said slowly, lowering his gaze to the leaves at his feet, scuffing a toe into them. "But I'm so much trouble for you."

He saw Yuushi's shoes come into view and then a finger tipped his chin up. "You're worth any trouble," his lover said, then kissed him. Gakuto felt like he could do cartwheels all around the perimeter of campus without ever touching the ground. Yuushi's kisses had that effect on him. He felt the sudden need to express his exuberance, and since he couldn't molest Yuushi right there in public, he had to make do with an alternative.

"Now then, let's get back to work and – Gaku?" Yuushi queried, watching the smaller boy dash off.

"Just a second!" Gakuto called back, then launched himself into the air. "BANZAI!" he cried joyously, landing squarely in the biggest leaf pile they'd managed to gather thus far. Leaves scattered everywhere, and Gakuto's merry laughter echoed back to the other boy, who smiled to himself.

Trouble? Maybe. But Gakuto-trouble made life so much more interesting.

\--

(Prompt phrase – Falling leaves)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
